Ep 6: Big Problems in Central and East
by wvdbelt
Summary: Edward and Alphonse are still at houses Quinn to find the book Marika was talking about. But then a creature appairs and wants Edward. Meanwhile in Central headquarters, somehow Armstrong goes crazy and even attacks Mustang. But what is wrong with him? And can the Elric brothers defeat this creature?


* Sentence between [ ] is a thought of a person.

Episode 6: Big Problems in Central and East

Edward and Alphonse are still shocked of what they just heard from Marika. They both can't believe that her mother succeed a human transmutation. Marika gets an other book out of the bookcase. She opens it and looks through it.

**Alphonse:** But how, how did she succeed? What did she do what we didn't?

**Edward:** I don't know. But she is a good alchemist. She is even better then our father, because he failed a human transmutation.

**Marika:** Although my mother succeed bringing my father back, she still thinks Hohenheim is a much better alchemist. She always said that she was lucky to succeed a human transmutation.

She put the book she has in her hand on a table that also is standing in the library. Edward and Alphonse are looking at it. On one page there is a drawing of the transmutation circle to open the Gate.

**Alphonse:** You found something?

**Marika:** Well, I'm not sure. I know that I've read something about nightmares after seeing the Gate. But I don't know exactly in which book that was.

**Edward:** That's okay. We are already glad that you are trying to help us.

Central headquarters, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye and Alex Louis Armstrong are walking through the building. Hawkeye is walking besides Mustang and Armstrong is walking behind them.

**Armstrong:** I guess you already know that there is something wrong with some state alchemists.

**Mustang:** That's correct. I gave Carter the order to find out what is going on.

**Armstrong:** For the two years he works here, you trust him a lot.

A soldier walks close by Armstrong. Then Armstrong stops. When Mustang hears that he stops too. Hawkeye walks a view steps further but then looks up and stops also. Mustang turns around towards Armstrong. There is a moment of silence. Armstrong is looking straight ahead and isn't moving at all. The soldier that walks by Armstrong walks past Hawkeye but then falls on the ground.

**Mustang:** Is there something wrong, Lieutenant GeneralArmstrong?

**Hawkeye:** Sir!

Mustang looks to Hawkeye who is checking the soldier that still lies on the ground.

**Mustang:** Is he okay?

**Hawkeye:** (Shouting) Roy look out!

Mustang turns around and sees that Armstrong wants to hit him with his fist. He avoids it just in time.

**Mustang:** Armstrong, what are you doing! Are you out of your mind!

Armstrong keeps attacking Mustang with his arms and legs without answering Mustangs question. Mustang tries to avoid them all, but then he gets one punch very hard in his stomach. This hurts so much that Mustang falls down on his knees. Vince Carter enters the hall running and sees a soldier lying on the ground by Hawkeye and Armstrong that want to hit Mustang again who is on his knees. As fast as he can he draws a transmutation circle on the ground and creates a kinetic wall between Mustang and Armstrong. The fist of Armstrong hits the kinetic wall but can't destroy it. Mustang looks up and sees Carter.

**Carter:** (Worried) Are you alright Sir!

**Mustang:** Yes, I'm fine. What the hell is going on here, Carter.

**Carter:** I don't exactly know. The only thing I could think of is a shape shifter.

**Mustang:** A shape shifter? Hold on, it can't be…

**Hawkeye:** What is it Roy?

**Mustang:** (Worried) A homunculus…

**Carter:** [A homunculus? So they do exist… interresting.]*

**Man voice:** [I have to get out of this body. It is to slow.]*

Armstrong still tries to destroy the kinetic wall that Carter made.

The Elric brothers are still in the library trying to find the book that Marika was talking about.

**Alphonse:** (Sigh) How are we going to find that book, brother. There are so many.

**Edward:** I don't know Al, but we have to. We need to know what is going on. Why we have those nightmares.

Oliver enters the library and sees the two brothers looking throught the bookcases.

**Oliver:** So, you still didn't find the book?

**Edward:** No, but it has to be somewhere.

**Oliver:** In which bookcase didn't you search yet?

**Edward:** That one over there.

Oliver walks to the bookcase where Edwards finger is pointing and starts to search too.

Elijah and Marika are coming out of a grocery store. They both are carring a paper bag with grocerys in it. Together they walk back to the house.

**Elijah:** So, did you found something in the library that was usefull for the two brothers?

**Marika:** No, not realy. I'm trying to remember in which book it was where the information stood about having nightmares of the Gate.

A fierce light appairs by the houses Quinn. Then there is a loud bang.

**Marika:** Ow no! This is bad, very bad!

**Elijah:** What is?

Marika pushes the paper bag in the arms of Elijah and runs away very fast.

**Elijah:** Marika! Be carefull.

**Marika:** [Why am I so stupid to leave those two brothers alone! I'm the only one that can help them! I hope I'm not to late!]

A part of a wall from the library is gone and have the shape of a circle. A black shade enters the library and a part of it grabs fast the automail leg from Edward. Then Edward get pulled towards the black shade.

**Alphonse:** (Shouting) Brother!

Edward claps one time in his hands and put them on the part of the black shade that is on his leg. But it have no effect.

Creature:** Edward…**

**Alphonse:** (Shouting) Ed, hold on!

Alphonse claps one time in his hands and puts them on the ground. The ground is coming up with a tip at the end that stabs through the creature. This also have no effect.

**Alphonse:** Ow no! What are we going to do now?!

Lindsey enters the room and draw fast a transmutation circle on the ground. Then she throws two special knifes next to the creature and touches the transmutation circle. There appairs a sort of lightning between those two knifes. This effects the creature and it let go of Edward. When the lightning stops the creature hits Lindsey very hard against a wall. She lies on the ground.

**Oliver:** (Shouting) Lindsey!

Alphonse runs to Edward who sits up on the ground.

**Alphonse:** (Worried) Brother, are you okay?

**Edward:** Yeah, I guess so. What the hell is that thing!

The creature grabs the automail leg of Edward again and pulls it towards it. Both the Elric brothers are surprised.

Creature:** Edward…**

Edward tries his best to not be dragd into the creature. Lindsey is sitting up with the help of Oliver. Things are looking really bad.

**Alphonse:** Isn't there anything we can do to help him!?

**Oliver:** I, I realy don't know, Alphonse.

**Alphonse:** No! I can't loss my brother, not like this!

Back in Central headquarters Armstrong hits two time the kinetic wall of Carter and the kinetic wall starts to crack. The soldier who was unconscious is now awake, but still with Hawkeye.

**Carter:** Do you want me to attack Armstrong, Fuhrer?

**Mustang:** No, we can't hurt him. This isn't his fault.

Then the kinetic wall breaks apart. Mustang, Carter and Hawkeye are tense. They have to make a move soon. But then Armstrong stops.

**Armstrong:** (To himself) Stop it! I can't do that! I will not hurt Fuhrer Mustang!

A white man in black with black wild hair and an ouroboros tatoo in his neck, jumps out of Armstrong. When his feet connects the ground he runs away very fast. Armstrong goes down on his knees with some sweat on his forehead. Mustang walks to Armstrong.

**Mustang:** Hey, are you okay?

**Armstrong:** I'll be fine.

**Carter:** So that was a homunculus?

**Mustang:** Yeah, even he was very fast, I saw that he has an ouroboros tatoo. And only they have those.

Elijah is almost home and sees a fierce light appearing out of nowhere. When it is gone there is no sign of the creature. Edward is lying on the ground without his automail leg. The golden watch of Marika is in her right hand. Alphonse goes fast to Edward.

**Alphonse:** Brother, your leg.

**Marika:** I'm sorry. I don't know the compilation of automail.

**Edward:** No it is okay. Thanks.

**Oliver:** How did you do that? Alchemy didn't work, at least our alchemy didn't.

Marika walks to a bookcase where Edward, Alphonse and Oliver didn't look in yet. She get a normal looking book out of the bookcase.

**Marika:** When I was running to the house, I remembered where this book was that I was talking about. The thing that just attacked you stands in this book. I read this book a while a go and remembered how I can chase it away.

**Oliver:** So this creature can come back.

Marika nods. Elijah enters the library runnend and sees Lindsey sitting on the ground by Oliver. He walks to Lindsey.

**Elijah:** Lindsey, are you alright!? And what happened here?

**Oliver:** That is a long story. I'm going to get a pair of crutchs for Edward.

Oliver stands up and walks away. Elijah is still with Lindsey. Marika walks to Edward and Alphonse. She helps Edward standing up with Alphonse who is smiling at her.

**Alphonse:** Thanks for saving my brother, Marika.

**Marika:** No problem. Besides it was my fault to leave you two brothers alone.

**Edward:** Don't worry about that to much. You couldn't know that this would happen.

**Marika:** You're wrong. I did know. But I didn't knew when.

Oliver enters the room with a pair of crutchs and give it to Edward.

**Oliver:** Where is you automail mechanic.

**Edward:** In Resembool.

**Oliver:** I will bring you there tomorrow and Marika will come with you.

**Edward:** Ow no, you don't have to do that. If you take us to the station, will be fine.

**Oliver:** I know you will. But I feel responsible for your condition now.

It is night and almost everyone is in bed. Marika stands outside on the terrace of the garden. She had her golden watch in her right hand.

**Marika:** [How can I be so stupid! Those two brothers will never forgive me for what happen today. At leasted Edward wouldn't. I am the worst alchemist ever. Without this watch, I'm nothing,]

Then she hears some footsteps and turns around. She sees Alphonse when a kind look on his face.

**Alphonse:** Problems with sleeping?

**Marika: **Yeah, you can say that. And what about you?

Alphonse walks further on the terrace and puts his arms on the woudenfence that surrounds the terrace.

**Alphonse:** I had a nightmare of the Gate again.

**Marika:** I see.

**Alphonse:** I realy thought I would lose Ed again today.

**Marika:** Again?

**Alphonse:** That's right. He died in a fight with a homunculus. Back then I was still a suit of armor. I brought him back with the philosopher's stone. After that, he brought me back and Ed was on the otherside of the Gate.

**Marika:** Wauw, I didn't know that you and your brother are so close.

**Alphonse:** Well, we do fight sometimes. And by that, I don't mean that we are training.

Marika smiles and Alphonse smiles with her. Then they both look at the golden watch in Marika's right hand.

**Alphonse:** Don't worry. We will find away to stop the nightmares and that creature. I promise.


End file.
